


The Best Kind of Medicine

by StarrySkies282



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel has a cold, Fluff, Other, Tea, These Three Idiots, i also had a cold when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: Ezekiel has a cold and the other Librarians come to the rescue





	The Best Kind of Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> More Librarians! Just another episode of these three being idiots

“I don’t wanna watch TV.”

“Well, do you want me to read to you?” Asked Cassandra, trying to remain patient.

“No.”

“What about pizza? You usually love pizza?”

“No. I don’t want any. I’m not hungry.”

“Well aren’t you behaving like a grumpy child, Jones,” teased Jake, passing him a mug of something warm and fragrant.

“What’s this?” Ezekiel asked warily. “Tea. A Japanese tea. This recipe’s been used for over a thousand years and it’s guaranteed to clear the sinuses and soothe sore throats. Trust me.”

“I don’t want any of your dodgy potions, Stone.” Said Ezekiel stubbornly with a large sniff—it was getting harder to breathe, he had to admit.

“It’s not a potion, Jones, it’s _tea_. A herbal remedy,” replied Jake reprovingly.

“I still don’t want it.”

“Well, would you rather have one of Jenkins’ concoctions? You know how awful they taste.”

“Alright, fine, I’ll try it. But if it doesn’t work, or I end up with any dodgy side effects, I’m going to sue,” he said, picking up the mug and gingerly sipping its contents.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and stifled a yawn. “It’s getting kinda late now so… if no one needs me, I think I’m gonna try and get some sleep… you know how Eve gets when we can’t wake up. Besides, I said I’d help Jenkins fix the volcano room tomorrow. Ezekiel, you should try and sleep too… they say sleep is the best medicine.”

“I thought that was sex.”

“Excuse me?”

“What the hell, Jones. Is this how you Australians think?”

“No, that’s what I thought all you Yanks thought,” Ezekiel said, staring at Jacob intently.

“Hey!”

“Well, goodnight guys,” said Cassandra, getting up.

She knew it was time to make an exit—this conversation was likely to end up as an argument pretty soon, and, with an over-animated Stone and a delirious Ezekiel, it would probably go on a while.

-

Back in her room, Cassandra could hear Ezekiel next door sniffing and spluttering and violently blowing his nose. There was almost a pattern to it, if she listened hard enough.

She looked at the clock, luminous on her side table. 1:19am. She sighed and swung her legs out of bed, pulled on the blue dressing gown hanging by the door and left the room.

“Ezekiel, are you okay? Do you want me to make you more tea?” She asked as she pushed open his door.

“No thanks, I’m just cold.”

“Do you want more blankets?”

“I’ve got them all. But will you stay a while?”

“Sure,” she said, feeling her way in the dark to the place she knew there was a chair.

“No, here. It’s cold.” He said, shifting in the bed.

She made to move towards the bed, but in the dim light, caught her foot on the corner of the bed post.

“Shit! Ezekiel, your bed is like a death trap.”

“Use your eyes, Cassie.”

“Well I can’t in the dark, genius. Now move over.”

A door slammed somewhere in the Annex.

“That’s probably Stone—don’t let him try and give me any more tea.” Said Ezekiel, hiding under the covers.

Cassandra sighed inwardly: _what was it with those two?_

Ezekiel’s door opened, and, as he predicted, it was Stone.

“Are you two having a sleepover without me?” Asked an affronted Jake.

“Cool it cowboy, we were expecting you to come anyways—you must have heard Cassandra crashing into the bed, she’s loud enough to wake the dead.”

“Hey!” Cried Cassandra indignantly.

“Well, it is true Cass.” 

“God, the things I do for you Jones.” Muttered Jake.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to be here, Stone. Night, Cass, Stone.”

Jake chose not to answer this time.

“Ezekiel, your feet are _freezing_!” Cried Cassandra suddenly, shifting away from him.

“Well don’t move away… I’ll just stay cold otherwise.”

“Okay but don’t put your feet on my legs then.”

Jake turned over in the bed and the room fell silent.

Cassandra could hear Ezekiel’s breathing becoming more regular. She felt her own eyelids drooping and heard Jake’s quiet snores.

“Good night,” she whispered to the darkness.

* * *

 

The sun comes in early the next morning through Ezekiel’s open window and it’s Cassandra who wakes first: she’s always been a light sleeper.

She becomes vaguely aware that her leg is somehow tangled around Stone’s, but she daren’t try and move it. then she surprises herself, finding herself very close to Ezekiel: they’re almost cuddling. She shifts away slightly, embarrassed.

“Jones, wake up!” Came Eve’s voice as she knocked at the door, breaking the silence.

She knocked again, louder this time.

“Ezekiel, if you don’t respond in the next five seconds, I’m coming in.”

“Wassat?” Mumbled Stone groggily, before turning over and going back to sleep.

“Seriously, Ezekiel, we have got to buy you an alarm clock: one that you can’t break by throwing it at the wall,” Eve begins, standing in the doorway. But then she sees there are two other shapes in the bed and notices Cassandra sitting up slightly.

“Morning,” Cassandra offers, as brightly as one can when still half asleep, but still conscious enough to hope the situation doesn’t look too awkward. “Do you want me to—”

“No, you go back to sleep,” Baird says eventually. “Flynn and I will handle this one. Besides, it looks like you’re gonna have a hell of a lot of trouble getting out of that bed,” she smiles, leaving the room.

Before she leaves, Cassandra hears her mutter “it’s just like having a bunch of kids,” and smiles, turning to find Jake stirring again.

“What did Baird want?” He asks.

“She was trying to get Ezekiel up for a mission and I guess she was going to get us too but…” she trailed off.

“I think I’ll go put some coffee on,” says Stone, in response, motioning to get out of bed.

“Can I have some of that tea?” Asks a voice from behind Cassandra, who turns to find him awake and sitting up.

“Oh, so you’re admitting that it helps now?”

“Nope, you just make bad coffee—if Cassandra was making it, it would be a different story.”

“Hey!”

“I guess he’s feeling better then,” laughs Cassandra. “Didn’t I tell you sleep is one of the best forms of medicine?”


End file.
